


Normal (?) days in Organization XIII

by Eternal_Fantasy



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, Hilarity, M/M, Normal Life, Slice of Life, or not-so-normal life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 18:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12041709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_Fantasy/pseuds/Eternal_Fantasy
Summary: Raccolta di brevi storie di normale (?) vita quotidiana dei membri dell'Organizzazione XIII





	1. Vexen Report

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dato che i celeberrimi Ansem Report ci hanno svelato i segreti dei vari Kingdom Hearts, non poteva mancare uno spaccato sui segreti della “vita quotidiana” dei Nobody dell’Organizzazione XIII! Ecco a voi in esclusiva le registrazioni di lavoro dello ‘scienziato pazzo’ residente dell’Organizzazione, Vexen, il Chilly Academic!
> 
> NdA: Dato che il nostro altezzoso scienziato si rivolge ai propri ‘colleghi’ facendo riferimento al loro numero gerarchico, ecco di seguito un breve elenco di numeri, nomi e ‘nomi in codice’, per evitare di confonderli ^^
> 
> I - Xemnas (the Superior)  
> II - Xigbar (the Freeshooter)  
> III - Xaldin (the Whirlwind Lancer)  
> IV - Vexen (the Chilly Academic)  
> V - Lexaeus (the Silent Hero)  
> VI - Zexion (the Cloaked Schemer)  
> VII - Saïx (the Luna Diviner)  
> VIII - Axel (the Flurry of Dancing Flames)  
> IX - Demyx (the Melodious Nocturne)  
> X - Luxord (the Gambler of Fate)  
> XI - Marluxia (the Graceful Assassin)  
> XII - Larxene (the Savage Nymph)  
> XIII - Roxas (the Key of Destiny)

** Vexen ** ** Report **

**Record 31679**

Prodotta una nuova riserva della mia speciale formula segreta di super-gel per capelli.

Numero VIII la consuma a ritmi impressionanti per tenere in piedi quella sua ridicola acconciatura. Non che quegli altri neofiti sbruffoni siano meglio.

E non mi ringraziano neppure!!!!

Ma d’altronde sono ordini del Superiore: non è ammissibile che i membri dell’Organizzazione si trovino spettinati dopo un combattimento. Ne va della nostra immagine!

Nota per sé: Numero XI ha insinuato che la mia pettinatura è fuori moda. Dovrò fargli rimangiare la sua impertinenza!

 

**Record 31679bis:**

Ore 7.49 del mattino (per precisione scientifica chiesto conferma ai poteri cronometrici di Numero X). Con accurata circospezione mi sono infiltrato in cucina e ho aggiunto un ‘ingrediente speciale’ al caffé nella tazza di quell’arrogante presuntuoso di Numero XI. 

Hihihihihi, se la vendetta è un piatto che va servito freddo, nessuno è meglio di un Elementalista del Ghiaccio come il sottoscritto! 

Mi apposto in sala da pranzo con gli altri; come previsto, ecco Marluxia, da adesso indicato con la definizione di ‘cavia sperimentale’, che recupera la sua tazza di caffé e insonnolito ne trangugia una grossa sorsata. Pare che la cavia si sia accorta del sapore diverso, compare una smorfia su quel viso affascinante.

Affascinante? Dev’essere un errore di registrazione, il nastro è difettoso.

La cavia mi fissa, che si sia accorto della mia analitica attenzione? Forse il ghigno sadico dipinto sulla mia faccia è un indizio troppo rivelatorio…

“Vexen… COSA hai messo nel mio caffé?”

“Oh, tranquillo, è un composto del tutto innocuo… solo una piccola pozioncina per la CADUTA TOTALE DEI CAPELLI…”

Nota per sé: Fare un esame della pressione a Numero XI. *Chissà perché* è appena svenuto…

 

“Non avrai leggermente esagerato?”

“Nient’affatto, Numero VI. In realtà gli ho dato del semplice sciroppo per la tosse. Ma lui non lo sa!”

 

 

 

**Record 31683**

Furioso litigio tra il sottoscritto e Numero XI. Pare che il neofita narcisista non abbia gradito il mio piccolo scherzo. E poi osano affermare che sono io quello che non ha il senso dell’umorismo!

“Ragazzi, piantatela di strillare! Sembrate una vecchia coppia sposata!”

Gelo. E stavolta non sono stato io.

Numero XII sta di fronte a noi con un’aria più sardonica e supponente che mai. Credo che la definizione più calzante sia “da perfetta str***a”, ma tale epiteto volgare non prenderà mai parte delle mie note strettamente scientifiche. 

Se a voi pare il contrario, è ancora colpa del nastro difettoso.

Tornando alla situazione; mentre io e il mazzo di fiori ambulante ce ne stiamo irrigiditi come surgelati dall’orrore, la strega ghigna compiaciuta:

“Su, da bravi, datevi un bacetto e pace fatta!”

Mi compiaccio di registrare che la Savage Nymph è fuggita precipitosamente, inseguita da raffiche di ghiaccioli e da un’orda di piante carnivore.

Nota per sé: inserire un super-lassativo nel caffé di Numero XII.

 

 

 

**Record 31691**

Numero V entra in laboratorio portando a braccia un fagotto umanoide appallottolato su se stesso. A un esame superficiale diagnosticherei che si tratti di Numero VIII che si stringe il bassoventre emettendo fastidiosi uggiolii.

“Che COSA è questo?” il mio tono di voce è seccato; detesto che mi si disturbi mentre lavoro.

“Axel. O meglio, ciò che ne rimane dopo un incontro troppo ravvicinato tra lo stivale di Roxas e il ‘piccolo Axel’.” Lexaeus mi risponde con la sua solita laconicità.

Non posso nascondere un moto di compiacimento: “Noto che c’è ancora giustizia nell’universo.”

“Puoi aiutarlo?”

“Neanche un miracolo potrebbe aiutare quest’idiota irrecuperabile. Ma posso provare. Altrimenti, potremmo cambiargli il nome in Elxa e avremmo due membri femmina nell’Organizzazione.”

Ho già un’idea di come intervenire sul ‘paziente’. Estraggo dallo sterilizzatore un involto di strumenti e lo poso sul lettino di fronte alla massa semi-senziente del piromane che si protegge ancora il suo principale organo intelligente.

Si, lo considero una testa di ***, contenti?

“Lascia fare a me, Numero VIII. Vedrai, ci DIVERTIREMO!” e srotolo davanti ai suoi occhi la mia premiata collezione di affilatissimi bisturi.

Ne segue una guarigione miracolosa: il rosso irritante si rialza di scatto, rotola giù dal lettino e si affretta zoppicando verso la porta in un patetico tentativo di fuga, squittendo un acuto “Non disturbarti, mi sento già meglio! Anzi, sto benissimo!”

Sono molto compiaciuto di me stesso.

Mi volto verso il Silent Hero, rimasto senza parole (non che per lui sia una novità) per ribadire:

“Sono un genio!”

 

**Record 31692bis**

Approfitto della presenza di Numero V in laboratorio per fargli una visita medica di routine per la sua faringite cronica.

Qualcuno si è mai chiesto perché non parla molto? Questa è la risposta.

Quando gli vengono le ricadute stagionali di mal di gola il mio buon amico fatica a verbalizzare; se prova a farlo sembra che debba recuperare la voce da un pozzo profondissimo.

Fino ad ora non sono ancora riuscito a creare un farmaco per porre soluzione al suo problema. Forse però potrei escogitare un rimedio tecnico…

Nota per sé: chiedere in prestito il sintetizzatore musicale di Numero IX; sperando che non riduca la voce di Lexaeus come quella di un cantante heavy metal…

 

 

 

**Record 31702**

Medicata ennesima ferita lacero-contusa di Numero II.

La tendenza di Xigbar a commettere scherzi pericolosi (per via delle reazioni delle vittime, che si ripercuotono sulla sua persona) sta diventando preoccupante. Soprattutto quando il bersaglio è il lunatico per eccellenza, Numero VII. Eppure il Freeshooter sembra addirittura compiaciuto della propria collezione di cicatrici. Ipotesi sostenuta dalla sua reiterata ossessione di sfidare le ire (e le lance) di Numero III.

Nota per sé: stilare urgentemente una perizia psicologica di Numero II.

 

**Record 31702bis**

Iniezione antirabbica a Numero II.

Pura precauzione, ma ritengo che il Superiore dovrebbe mettere una museruola al suo “licantropo da compagnia” almeno nel periodo della luna piena.

Nota per sé: Come Xemnas abbia potuto scegliere un soggetto tanto instabile come secondo in comando va oltre la mia (pur eccezionale) capacità di comprensione.

 

**Record 31702ter**

Chiesta al Superiore l’autorizzazione a svolgere dei test su Numero VII. Le sue crisi di furia incontrollata e le mutazioni fisiche che si verificano quando entra in status berserk potrebbero fornire dati preziosi. 

Permesso negato per l’ennesima volta.

Lui afferma di svolgere personalmente delle ricerche in proposito sul Luna Diviner, ma non ha mai presentato un rapporto ufficiale dei risultati scientifici ottenuti.

Nota per sé: La riservatezza di Xemnas sull’argomento risulta addirittura sospetta…

 

 

 

**Record 31713**

Ora di cena. Numero III ci ha già annunciato a pranzo che è intenzionato a sottoporci una delle sue nuove ‘ricette speciali a sorpresa’.

Xaldin cucina sorprendentemente bene, tuttavia quando decide di ‘sperimentare’ nuovi piatti si assiste inevitabilmente a un variegato campionario di smorfie da parte di noi povere cavie costrette a mangiare quella sbobba. 

Le “ricette speciali a sorpresa” infatti sono, secondo la calzante metafora proposta dal Gambler of Fate, l’equivalente culinario della roulette russa: cinque possibilità che il colpo vada a vuoto, contro una di ritrovarsi il contenuto delle proprie budella sparso sul pavimento.

Ma anche in tal caso nessuno osa mai lamentarsi; conoscendo il carattere permaloso e vagamente maniaco-omicida dello chef, l’improponibile alternativa non è tanto la morte per fame, quanto il rischio, mai smentito, di ritrovarsi una lancia a forma di drago infilata nel deretano e finire allo spiedo, diventando la portata principale del pasto successivo…

Nota per sé: Premunirsi di reagenti per l’individuazione di sostanze tossiche nel cibo.

 

**Record 31713bis**

Mandato un memo a Numero III: quando mi procura i soggetti per gli esperimenti, dovrebbero essermi consegnati in pezzi sufficientemente grossi per i test. Con gli arti attaccati sarebbe meglio.

 

 


	2. Wisteria – Un momento per noi due

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una pausa durante una missione, un albero di glicine e un momento toccante per Zexion e Demyx

** Wisteria ** ** – Un momento per noi due **

 

 

 

“Zexy!!!”

Demyx correva attraverso il prato dall’erba alta verso il Cloaked Schemer; quest’ultimo si lasciò sfuggire una impercettibile smorfia sul suo viso, altrimenti impassibile, all’uso di quell’irritante soprannome, aspettandosi di vedere il più giovane membro dell’Organizzazione XIII inciampare e cadere fra tre… due… uno…

Esatto. Il Melodious Nocturne scivolò e capitombolò a terra davanti ai suoi piedi.

“Numero IX, devo ricordarti che siamo in missione e *in teoria* dovresti mantenere un comportamento adeguato?” commentò seccato il Nobody dai capelli blu-argentei; la sua voce solitamente atona riusciva ad assumere espressività soltanto in presenza dell’esuberante musicista.

Il sitarista gli rivolse un sorriso luminoso come il sole a mezzogiorno, e l’entusiasmo che s’irradiava dalle sue iridi acquamarina ebbe il potere di far scordare al Numero VI di rimproverarlo per il suo testardo uso dell’aborrito soprannome. Per l’ennesima volta il Nobody dall’aspetto di adolescente nonché la mente più acuta dell’Organizzazione, si trovò a chiedersi senza poter trovare risposta come fosse possibile che l’ingenuo WaterMaster riuscisse a manifestare emozioni tanto pure e genuine, pur sapendo che non era realmente in grado di provarne. A meno che, come il biondo continuava a ripetere, anche esseri come loro potevano…

Le riflessioni del Maestro delle Illusioni furono cancellate in un istante dalla sensazione della mano di Demyx che stringeva la sua:

“Andiamo! Devo mostrarti una cosa!”

Zexion, stordito dalla felicità che emanava dal viso del compagno, non riuscì ad opporsi in alcun modo all’essere trascinato in una corsa lungo il sentiero; prima ancora di scorgere l’oggetto di tanto interesse, il suo olfatto eccezionalmente sviluppato colse un profumo dolcissimo e inebriante. Decise di imputare ad esso la sensazione di leggera euforia che lo pervadeva: criticare il proprio naso troppo sensibile era molto più accettabile che ammettere l’effetto che la presenza di Demyx aveva su di lui.

Davanti ai loro occhi infine comparve un muro altissimo, ma non fu quello ad attirare la loro attenzione: un glicine ricopriva completamente le pietre antiche e umide con i suoi rami in piena fioritura. 

“Mi ha subito fatto pensare a te.” Confessò timidamente Demyx, lanciando uno sguardo all’espressione assorta dell’enigmatico compagno, intento ad osservare la nuvola di tenue violetto composta da innumerevoli boccioli delicati, che faceva aleggiare attorno a sé un profumo di paradiso.

“È bellissimo, vero?” 

Zexion fissò i suoi occhi blu come la mezzanotte sul viso dolce e solare di Demyx, e forse per la prima volta in tutta la sua esistenza, sia come umano che come Nobody, le sue labbra pronunciarono esattamente ciò che pensava:

“Si. Bellissimo.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Il titolo significa ‘glicine’ in inglese. È il mio fiore preferito, e il merito (o la colpa) di questa storiella è proprio di un grande pergolato ricoperto da questi fiori in una mattina di primavera. Sulle ali del suo profumo è nata questa flashfic che mi ha attraversato la mente come un lampo. I protagonisti non potevano essere che Zexion e Demyx, naturalmente. I loro caratteri così diversi e complementari, uniti creano la perfezione armonica che mi obbliga a scrivere atmosfere così diverse dal mio solito stile. Ma credetemi, ne vale la pena.


	3. Per un pugno di muffin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anche ai Nobody capita di avere fame ^.^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Premetto che avevo una gran fame quando ho scritto questa cosa, quindi la follia in essa contenuta è dovuta alla crisi da astinenza da zuccheri ^^ e a farne le spese stavolta sono stati i mitici dell’Organizzazione XIII! Buon divertimento!

** Per un pugno di muffin **

 

 

 

Sala da pranzo dell’Organizzazione XIII; a prima vista nulla che la distingua da tutte le altre stanze di Castle That Never Was: spaziosa, bianca, completamente vuota (eccezion fatta per il lungo tavolo e tredici sedie dall’alto schienale, indovinate di che colore? Bianchi, esatto, non ci vuole molta fantasia, semmai un buon arredatore).

Nell’aria però oggi aleggia un profumo delizioso proveniente dalla stanza adiacente: la cucina, regno incontrastato di Xaldin, Numero III dell’Organizzazione nonché unico membro del gruppo a saper veramente cucinare (la sua fissazione di affettare cose con le lance e trovare un uso per i resti di esse DOPO, gli ha fatto sviluppare una sorprendente abilità di chef). Infatti, i tentativi degli altri Nobodies di produrre qualcosa di lontanamente commestibile erano stati abbandonati, alla luce dei risultati che andavano dal cibo inevitabilmente carbonizzato di Axel, a quello irrimediabilmente annacquato di Demyx, all’inquietante aspetto verdognolo e vagamente *fosforescente* degli intrugli di Vexen (che NESSUNO – nel senso letterale del termine – si era azzardato ad assaggiare). 

Pochi istanti e l’odore di pasticceria non è più l’unica cosa a volteggiare nei pressi del soffitto della stanza; Xigbar compare a mezz’aria nella sua consueta modalità antigravitazionale e, dopo una rapida annusata per sicurezza, il suo occhio sinistro (quello non coperto dalla sua celebre benda piratesca) scintilla di un pericoloso bagliore dorato alla sentenza:

“MUFFIN!”

Ovvero, l’oggetto della sindrome-da-dipendenza-cronica a cui è soggetto il Freeshooter, nonché l’unica cosa in grado di spingere lo spericolato cecchino a sfidare l’assoluto _off limits_ dalla cucina (impostogli dopo che aveva dimenticato una delle sue pistole nel forno e fatto esplodere la stanza), le ire del suo migliore amico e il rischio di essere ridotto a spiedino dal suddetto.

“Aspettatemi dolcezze, scommetto che tra pochi attimi sarete tutte mie!”

“Scommetto 1000 munny e la mia riserva speciale di brandy che non ce la farai.”

Le fantasie dolciarie del Numero II furono bruscamente interrotte da una ben nota voce, sottilmente beffarda e dall’inconfondibile accento britannico; un attimo dopo infatti Luxord fece il suo ingresso.

Xigbar rispose con il suo ghigno più strafottente all’espressione educatamente divertita del Numero X: “Ehi compare, hai una specie di radar? Quando si pronuncia la parola ‘scommessa’ o derivati, spunti sempre fuori!”

“Deformazione professionale… o semplice fortuna. Abilità e buona sorte sono due cose che non mi mancano.” Dichiarò il biondo portandosi la mano sulla bocca nel suo gesto consueto, per celare un sorrisetto scaltro. “Ma in questo caso devo confessare che mi sono recato qui per il mio abituale the delle cinque.”

Xigbar inarcò un sopracciglio: era arduo determinare l’orario in quel mondo al limite del nulla. “Sono davvero le cinque?”

Luxord sfiorò distrattamente i vari piercing al suo orecchio sinistro: “Ho il potere di manipolare il Tempo: se dico che sono le cinque, dev’essere così in ogni caso.”

“Allora, compare, non aspettarti di accompagnare il tuo the con i MIEI muffin, perché me li papperò prima!”

“Insisto nel sostenere il contrario.”

Xigbar irritato ringhiò: “Preparati a perdere una scommessa per la prima volta nella tua non-vita, Gambler of Fate! Nulla può fermare il mio potere sullo Spazio!” e dopo una sorprendente serie di fulminei brevi teletrasporti nella stanza come dimostrazione, scomparve mirando alla cucina.

Luxord contò placidamente sulle dita: “Tre, due, uno e…”

“XIGBAR! FUORI DALLA MIA CUCINA!!!”

…e sei lance dalla forma di testa di drago sfondarono la porta e inchiodarono il Freeshooter al muro opposto. A testa in giù.

Luxord, compiaciuto per l’ennesima scommessa vinta, malcelando un sorrisino sarcastico commentò: “Dovevo forse ricordarti, signore dello Spazio, che il nostro Whirlwind Lancer è veloce come il Vento?”


	4. Questione di forza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Larxene riceve un inatteso insegnamento da Lexaeus.

** Questione di forza **

 

 

 

“Non dovresti maltrattarlo con tanto astio.”

Il tono calmo e severo colse Larxene di sorpresa; era una rara evenienza udire la voce del Silent Hero, tanto da riuscire a distoglierla dal suo solitario monologo di acidi insulti, che verteva sull’inettitudine dello sparring partner che le era capitato durante la sessione di allenamento appena conclusa: ovvero, uno sfortunato musicista tutt’altro che bellicoso, e quindi incapace di fornirle il ‘divertimento’ che cercava. Non che lei non si fosse divertita ad accanirsi contro di lui, fisicamente e verbalmente.

La Savage Nymph si volse di scatto, fissando i suoi occhi azzurri quanto crudeli sulla figura imponente di Lexaeus. L’unica donna dell’Organizzazione XIII non poté evitare di chiedersi come il Numero V, nonostante la mole massiccia, riuscisse a muoversi in modo tanto felpato da far onore anche in quell’ambito al suo nome di battaglia.

Permalosa e vendicativa, la Numero XII scagliò una scarica elettrica verso l’uomo, che però non fu in grado di raggiungerlo: uno scudo di terra si era levato in difesa del suo Elementalista. La saetta s’infranse, scaricandosi innocua nel terreno.

Larxene la considerò una provocazione, sebbene dentro di sé il suo spirito di competizione fosse stimolato dal trovarsi di fronte un avversario tanto temibile. Evocò i suoi kunai e li scagliò; i piccoli pugnali da lancio avrebbero avuto l’effetto di punture di spillo contro il gigante dell’Organizzazione, ma erano armi agili e letali come la loro proprietaria, in grado di aggirare la petrosa difesa del suo superiore. Prima che potesse cantare vittoria, tuttavia, vide le proprie lame intercettate dal grande tomahawk rosso e nero, maneggiato con impressionante disinvoltura dal fortissimo guerriero.

Lexaeus passò poi al contrattacco: scagliando la pesante arma a terra provocò un terremoto contenuto. L’avversaria perse l’equilibrio, rischiando di cadere nella spaccatura generatasi nel terreno; la caduta le fu evitata da una presa salda come la roccia, che la riportò letteralmente con i piedi per terra.

Gli occhi azzurro elettrico della biondina sembravano lanciare folgori, contrariata per la sconfitta subita; ma quando si alzarono ad incontrare quelli di un blu profondo e sereno dell’uomo bruno, sentì placarsi l’ostilità che dimorava nella sua mente e nel luogo dove un tempo pulsava il suo cuore.

“La vera forza non si dimostra con la violenza o l’aggressività.” Sentenziò pacato il Silent Hero. Dopo un attimo di riflessione, decise che era il caso di soffermarsi in modo un poco più eloquente sull’argomento: “Noi Tredici abbiamo subito la perdita del nostro cuore, eppure il nostro spirito è stato tanto forte da non arrendersi all’oblio e continuare ad esistere, nonostante tutto. La nostra volontà ci ha permesso di conservare il nostro corpo, la nostra memoria, la nostra anima. Ognuno di noi è un individuo speciale e unico, e manifesta il proprio potere in forme diverse; ma non per questo è inferiore o meno degno di rispetto. Non disprezzare chi usa la propria forza in modo diverso dal tuo.”

La ragazza dei fulmini non poté evitare un sorriso ironico: “Oggi sei insolitamente loquace, Numero V.”

I lineamenti duri del volto mascolino si ammorbidirono in un sorriso condiscendente: “Ritengo che le cose più importanti siano quelle che non vengono espresse a parole. Ma ciò non esclude che ce ne siano altre che debbano essere discusse.”

Con un cenno di saluto, Lexaeus si congedò da Larxene, lasciando la ragazza (per una volta) senza parole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N.: Ho sempre desiderato dare questo genere di lezioncina a Larxene ^^ E chi meglio di Lexaeus poteva chiuderle il becco? ^___= A prescindere da tutto però, li amo entrambi! ^___^


	5. Accadde una notte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guai per i disturbatori notturni! ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dato che oggi mi sento particolarmente buona (o cattiva??) ecco una storiellina bonus nata all’improvviso! ^^

** Accadde una notte **

 

 

 

Axel, Roxas e Demyx emersero da un portale in uno dei corridoi di Castle That Never Was.

Peccato che il portale si fosse aperto a due metri da terra.

Roxas, il novellino dell’Organizzazione, stava ancora facendo pratica nell’usare il mezzo di trasporto più consueto per i Nobody. Il risultato fu uno schianto pauroso ed un groviglio di arti e imprecazioni dei ragazzi.

Sfortunatamente per loro, i membri più giovani dell’Organizzazione non si erano resi conto di tre piccoli, ma significativi, dettagli: primo, si erano sfracellati proprio nel corridoio antistante due porte su cui campeggiavano i numeri II e III. Secondo, nonostante lì il tempo fosse qualcosa di estremamente relativo, erano pur sempre le due di notte. Terzo, in quel momento dette porte si aprirono e i rispettivi proprietari irruppero nel corridoio, in pigiama e con le lunghe chiome sciolte e sconvolte dal sonno e dalla rabbia.

Xaldin, nero di sonno e di collera, il cui aspetto minaccioso era aumentato dalla massa ribelle di dreadlocks color onice, ringhiò: “Qualsiasi cosa stiate facendo, andate a farla da un’altra parte, o evocherò le mie lance e vi *impalerò* sui bastioni del castello!” e richiuse la porta dietro di sé con uno schianto da far cadere l’intonaco dal soffitto.

Xigbar, ancora impegnato a distinguere qualcosa attraverso le lunghe ciocche brizzolate che gli ricoprivano la faccia e l’unico occhio buono, grugnì un assenso e aggiunse: “Domattina, per voi tre doppio turno di corvée per le pulizie!” dopo di che seguì l’esempio del suo compagno.

I tre ragazzi, precedentemente paralizzati dalla repentina comparsa dei loro superiori in veste tanto insolita, e impossibilitati anche a giustificarsi, tirarono un sospiro di sollievo:

“Ci è andata bene! Almeno non siamo stati mutilati e/o sforacchiati da lance e pistole!” commentò Demyx.

Axel rise spudoratamente: “Ma li avete visti? Quei due appena svegli sembrano la zia brutta di Medusa e una strega guercia tinta a zebra!”

Le risatine dei due biondini furono bloccate sul nascere dalla voce tonante di Xigbar:

“Numero VIII, per te domani lavaggio di *tutti* i cessi del Castello. Con uno SPAZZOLINO DA DENTI!!!”


	6. La culla del vento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xigbar, Xaldin e un’amaca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flashfic nata in un momento di dolce far niente sull’amaca. Volevo cogliere quell’atmosfera pacifica e regalarla per un attimo a due dei membri più attaccabrighe dell’Organizzazione XIII; spero di esserci riuscita…

** La culla del vento **

 

 

 

Xigbar comparve a mezz’aria sui bastioni di Castle That Never Was, constatando con suo esasperato scorno che neppure lì c’era traccia della persona (o meglio, del Nobody) che cercava senza successo da ormai mezz’ora. Il Freeshooter, in preda a uno dei suoi famigerati attacchi di noia, aveva deciso di passare un po’ di tempo infastidendo il proprio migliore amico; aveva setacciato ormai l’intero enorme palazzo (non che avesse fatto fatica; motivo per cui considerava il suo potere sullo Spazio il più utile di tutti) facendo rischiare infarti multipli (evitati solo dalla fortunata assenza di un cuore) ai suoi abitanti, teletrasportandosi sotto il loro naso – o sopra le loro teste (motivo per cui considerava il suo potere sullo Spazio il più divertente di tutti). 

Restava soltanto la Torre del Vuoto Ululante*, la più alta, eccetto l’Altare del Nulla di Xemnas, e la più ventosa, in quel mondo pressoché privo di clima; il luogo ideale per l’Elementalista del Vento. 

“Xaldin!” era il richiamo che avrebbe voluto strillare a pieni polmoni comparendo alle sue spalle; ma la situazione attuale del Whirlwind Lancer lo lasciò, per una volta, senza parole. 

Due lunghe lance dalla punta a testa di drago erano saldamente conficcate nella pietra, inamovibili, e tra esse vi era appesa… un’amaca. Una robusta stoffa bianca che ondeggiava dolcemente sotto la spinta di una brezza lieve, cullando gradevolmente qualcuno, che sporgeva rilassato una gamba muscolosa rivestita dal pantalone e dallo stivale di pelle nera; l’identità di costui non dava adito a dubbi, rivelata da un dreadlock corvino che serpeggiava oltre il margine del tessuto.

Di fronte a quell’immagine insolitamente pacifica, rispetto al consueto temperamento del feroce Lanciere, le intenzioni dispettose di Xigbar si stemperarono e non riuscì a sopprimere un ghignetto divertito mentre si teletrasportava a mezz’aria orizzontalmente sopra l’amico.

“Comodo?” chiese ridacchiando scrutando il volto disteso, un bagliore malizioso nell’unico occhio dorato.

Xaldin sollevò una palpebra rivelando un’altrettanto perfida iride indaco: “Prova tu stesso.” Un braccio forte scattò fulmineo ad afferrare al volo il compagno, strattonandolo sopra di sé sull’amaca.

Sorpreso, Xigbar si ritrovò disteso sul largo petto muscoloso, bloccato in una presa d’acciaio dalle solide braccia del WindMaster. Dopo un istante però il cecchino si rilassò nel calore piacevolmente rassicurante di quella specie di abbraccio, cullato dal movimento ondeggiante dell’amaca mossa dal vento.

“Comodo?” la parola risuonò stavolta dalle labbra del Numero III dell’Organizzazione.

L’unica risposta del Numero II fu strofinare il viso sfregiato nell’incavo del collo robusto dell’altro e scivolare placidamente nel sonno. Il draghiere sorrise e lo seguì nel regno di Morfeo.

Il vento continuò a cantare la sua sommessa ninna nanna ai due guerrieri addormentati.

 

 

 

 

_*Mia invenzione; non affannatevi a cercarla in KHII ^^;_


	7. The Rubberduck of DOOM!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riuscirà Roxas a far fare il bagno ad Axel??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stavolta le vittime della mia follia sono Axel e Roxas; spero che le fan del rossino e del cucciolo dell’Organizzazione non se la prendano troppo con me per cosa combino ai loro beniamini. In caso contrario, spero lancino verdura fresca, così almeno mi faccio un’insalata ^^

** The Rubberduck of DOOM! **

 

 

 

Roxas stava in piedi nel centro della sua stanza, leccando assorto uno dei suoi adorati gelati al sale marino. Era concentratissimo; da mesi era impegnato a realizzare un’opera d’altissima ingegneria architettonica, che nei suoi piani sarebbe diventata la settima meraviglia del World That Never Was (il fatto che non ce ne fossero altre sei era irrilevante per lui): una piramide in miniatura composta dai bastoncini dei precedenti 3519 gelati al sale marino che il membro più giovane dell’Organizzazione XIII aveva ingurgitato (come abbia fatto a non diventare grasso come una betoniera è un mistero della natura dei Nobody).

Il momento cruciale era giunto: il piccolo biondino estrasse l’ultimo bastoncino ripulito dalla bocca e con la delicatezza di un neurochirurgo intento ad una lobotomia, lo posò sul vertice della piramide a colmare l’ultimo spazio vuoto; e in quel momento…

“Roxy!”

Un turbine di fiamme danzanti irruppe nella stanza demolendo il sudato capolavoro e stritolando il Numero XIII in un abbraccio da pitone reticolato. “Visto che sono tornato dalla missione? Che stavi facendo? Ti sono mancato? Vuoi un po’ di coccole?”

“Purtroppo si. Affari miei. No. No.” rispose laconico il keyblader.

“Awww, non fare il ritroso!” esclamò Axel (credo che si fosse intuita la sua identità).

“Lasciami! Puzzi di zolfo e nafta da fare schifo!” il più piccolo si dibatté per liberarsi, invano.

Il rosso dalla pettinatura a istrice ridacchiò: “Mi sono divertito a fare un po’ di fuochi artificiali in grande stile… Dai Rox, che sarà mai!”

L’altro gli rivolse uno sguardo azzurro-laser e ringhiò: “A mali estremi, estremi rimedi, allora.” Sfruttando la presa del Numero VIII Roxas lo trascinò nella stanza da bagno e aprì i rubinetti della vasca. Nel momento in cui il cervello deflagrato di Axel cominciò a connettere cosa poteva significare una vasca da bagno piena di bollicine saponate, il Firemaster reagì come ci si potrebbe aspettare da un maniaco del fuoco all’ultimo stadio par suo.

Con un attacco idrofobico.

“NOOOO! L’acqua è troppo BAGNATA per i miei gusti!!”

Emise uno strillo degno di un soprano e tentò una disperata fuga. Disperata perché Roxas lo placcò all’istante e tornò a trascinarlo implacabile verso l’assolutamente necessario lavaggio. Il povero rossino si aggrappò alla tendina della doccia, strappando gli anelli e ritrovandosi ricoperto da plastica giallina decorata a piccole chiavi; si ancorò alla tazza del water, ma il copri-water gli rimase in mano; infine si avvinghiò al bidé, ma uno strattone del Key of Destiny lo sradicò lasciando le scie delle sue unghie sulla ceramica.

Il Flurry of Dancing Flames, posto di fronte all’inevitabile, si vide costretto a ricorrere alla sua arma segreta: gli occhioni da cucciolo puccioso.

Persino il cuore inesistente di Roxas fu sul punto di cedere. Così anche lui decise di ricorrere a un compromesso estremo: aprì un armadietto ed estrasse la propria ‘arma segreta’.

“Se entri in quella vasca senza storie, ti presterò… la mia paperetta di gomma.”

Tra le mani del biondino la paperetta troneggiava in tutto il suo giallo splendore di plastica. Axel la fissò ipnotizzato. 

Roxas la premette ed essa emise uno stridulo *quack-quack*.

Gli occhi del rosso si dilatarono in uno sguardo quasi folle, e le sue labbra si piegarono in un sorriso che avrebbe messo in fuga chiunque avesse avuto un cuore per provare spavento.

“È infiammabile?” 

Il Numero XIII, con un gocciolone enorme sulla nuca e sulla faccia il genere di sorriso che si riserva solitamente ai pazzi pericolosi, fece oscillare lentamente la paperella di fronte allo sguardo vitreo del Numero VIII, cantilenando: “Su… chi è un bravo piromane? Prendi la paperetta!” e la lanciò nella vasca.

Axel, praticamente scodinzolando, si tuffò nel delirio di schiuma.

Il contatto con l’acqua lo fece tornare brutalmente in sé; dopo i primi momenti di panico estremo, che risultarono nel bagno di Roxas inondato di acqua e schiuma, l’incendiario decise di vendicarsi. Afferrò il piccolo keyblader e lo trascinò a sua volta nella soffocante nuvola di acqua saponata, innescando una battaglia a colpi di spugne inzuppate.

E vissero fradici e contenti, almeno finché non arrivò il momento di pulire la stanza distrutta.


	8. Insonnia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nonostante Castle That Never Was sia immenso, dormire in pace può risultare molto più difficile di quanto si pensi per Xemnas e Saix!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ecco qui la flashfic su Xemnas e Saïx ^^ volevo fare una yaoi seria, ma non ho resistito a giocare con la frustrazione sessuale del povero "Mansex" X-DDDDDD così è venuta una cosa da commediola comica…  
> (Sei una sadica str***a, lo sai? NdXemnas)  
> (Ho preso ripetizioni da Larxene ^^ ndMe)

** Insonnia **

 

 

 

 

L’ultima cosa che Xemnas si aspettava in quel momento era che qualcuno bussasse alla sua porta. Era notte fonda, persino per gli standard di quel mondo al confine del nulla, e lui si trovava in procinto di andare a dormire. Una persona ordinaria avrebbe provato contrarietà e irritazione all’inopportuna intrusione; sentimenti in teoria impossibili per un Nobody privo della capacità di provare emozioni. Inoltre lui era il Superiore dell’Organizzazione XIII, e doveva fare coscienziosamente il proprio dovere nei confronti dei suoi subordinati, rispondendo alle loro necessità in qualunque momento; si ripeté mentalmente tutto questo, congratulandosi con sé stesso per la propria logica ed esemplare dedizione alla causa. 

Indossando un’elegante vestaglia color grigio perla sul suo pigiama nero, si diresse all’entrata delle proprie stanze private, chiedendosi se era il caso di scagliare una raffica di aerial blades allo scocciatore _prima_ o _dopo_ aver verificato la sua identità.

Ogni pensiero di questo genere scomparve dalla sua mente nel momento in cui, aprendo la porta, si trovò di fronte il proprio fedelissimo secondo in comando. Xemnas non poté impedire alla sua espressione di illuminarsi impercettibilmente osservando il Luna Diviner dai lunghi capelli azzurri; tuttavia ai suoi occhi penetranti non sfuggì l’aria stanca del Numero VII: la sua carnagione chiara sembrava più pallida del solito, i suoi brillanti occhi dorati sembravano in qualche modo offuscati e cerchiati da ombre scure.

L’uomo dai capelli d’argento lo fece accomodare, accantonando con un gesto le scuse dell’altro per averlo disturbato ad un’ora tanto tarda. “Dimmi, Saïx, cosa ti turba?”

Il berserker si strofinò esitante le cicatrici che s’incrociavano sopra il suo naso formando una ‘x’ tra le sopracciglia azzurre; Xemnas s’accigliò: era un comportamento davvero insolito per quel nobody sempre tanto deciso e sicuro di sé, e questo era un indizio sicuro del fatto che il suo problema lo metteva a disagio. Prendendo l’iniziativa, il Superiore posò le proprie mani sulle spalle del suo più fidato aiutante:

“Di qualsiasi cosa si tratti, Saïx, sappi che puoi sempre parlarmene in completa libertà.” In un angolino della propria mente contorta, Xemnas sperò che l’altro gli si gettasse tra le braccia e gli aprisse il suo cuore… o, in assenza di esso, qualcos’altro… prima che scattasse la censura automatica che lo riportò con i piedi per terra.

Saïx sembrava non aver fatto caso al momentaneo volo d’immaginazione del proprio venerato Superiore; distogliendo lo sguardo verso terra mormorò qualcosa in tono che, dalla bocca di una persona ordinaria, sarebbe sembrato imbarazzato. Ma anche lui non era una persona ordinaria, come detto sopra.

Il Numero I sbatté incerto le palpebre e per essere sicuro di aver capito bene, ripeté: “Non riesci a dormire… per via del rumore nella tua stanza?” 

Saïx inspirò profondamente: “Devo ricordarvi, Superiore, che la mia stanza si trova tra quelle di Numero VIII e di Numero VI? E che costoro hanno come ‘speciali ospiti notturni’ rispettivamente Numero XIII e Numero IX???”

Xemnas cominciava a intuire quale fosse effettivamente la portata del problema. Saïx riprese in un tono che stavolta malcelava una certa esasperazione:

“Vi prego di credermi se vi assicuro che non è facile riuscire a riposare serenamente ritrovandosi costretti ad ascoltare la colonna sonora delle effusioni di quattro adolescenti dagli ormoni impazziti!”

In fatto di ormoni impazziti, in quel momento quelli di Xemnas non avevano nulla da invidiare a nessuno: la vista del suo affascinante berserker infervorato e scarmigliato li aveva scatenati. Quel viso d’alabastro sembrava splendere alla luce della Luna da cui traeva il potere; la sua collera, sebbene razionalmente sapesse fosse soltanto simulata per esprimere emozioni a loro negate, generava onde d’energia che parevano colmare l’atmosfera di scintille, facendolo sembrare più vivo e selvaggio che mai.

Cogliendo al volo un’occasione tanto imperdibile, Xemnas studiò la propria espressione in una maschera di neutra casualità e propose:

“Se pensi che possa aiutare il tuo riposo, puoi fermarti a dormire qui, stanotte.”

Il Luna Diviner gli rivolse uno sguardo sorpreso e, all’occhio di un osservatore molto attento, un vago rossore sottilmente speranzoso: “Mio Superiore, non vorrei mai arrecarvi tale disturbo…”

Xemnas lo interruppe controbattendo in tono soave: “Nessun disturbo. Inoltre, non posso permettere che l’insonnia comprometta l’efficienza del mio secondo in comando; è per il bene di tutta l’Organizzazione.”

A una simile argomentazione, il Numero VII accettò con un inchino di gratitudine, che ripeté quando il Numero I gli offrì la possibilità di usare la propria doccia per rinfrescarsi.

Probabilmente si sarà intuito che tale generosità da parte dell’astuto Enigmatic Man non era disinteressata quanto egli avrebbe voluto far credere. Infatti, mentre Saïx era chiuso nel bagno a lavarsi, si potevano quasi udire gli ingranaggi della mente di Xemnas girare freneticamente alla ricerca di uno stratagemma per sbirciare nella stanza accanto, sperando di scorgere anche solo per un attimo quel corpo snello e muscoloso privo di vestiti…

La risposta alle sue preghiere giunse sotto forma di uno schianto pauroso proveniente dal piano di sotto; e di conseguenza, un berserker allarmato che si scagliò fuori dal bagno col Claymore in pugno e pronto a combattere in difesa del suo idolatrato Master, nonostante fosse ancora grondante d’acqua e ricoperto unicamente da un asciugamano avvolto attorno alla vita stretta.

Xemnas sperimentò per la prima volta nella sua vita, sia umana che da Nobody, un effetto molto simile ad una visione mistica; e l’unico motivo plausibile per cui non rimase vittima di una torrenziale emorragia nasale è che il sangue fosse migrato immediatamente in un’area decisamente più bassa del suo corpo.

Saïx, accertatosi dell’assenza di visibili minacce all’incolumità del suo Superiore, era sul punto di chiedere cosa fosse stato quel rumore, quando le sue acute orecchie appuntite colsero gemiti e sospiri fin troppo identificabili provenire dalla stanza sottostante…

Xemnas, vedendosi rovinare completamente l’atmosfera, mandò provvisoriamente a quel paese la sua raffinata eleganza e imprecò con tutto il suo cuore inesistente:

“Maledizione! Avrò ripetuto mille volte a Xigbar e Xaldin di sfogare i loro istinti in una stanza che non fosse proprio sotto la MIA!!!” 

Così, almeno per quella notte, Xemnas e Saïx dovettero limitarsi a condividere solamente l’insonnia… e i tappi per le orecchie.


	9. Cards and Dice – Vuoi giocare?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meglio pensarci bene prima di giocare a carte con Luxord!

** Cards ** ** and Dice – Vuoi giocare? **

 

 

 

L’Organizzazione XIII aveva ormai capito qual’era il segnale indicativo del momento in cui il proprio Numero X era realmente *pericoloso*. Quindi, alla fatidica frase “Vi andrebbe una partita a carte?” di norma si preparavano psicologicamente a dire addio al loro sudato stipendio (ma ne riscuotono uno??? O__o NdA) o a qualsiasi altra proprietà di valore, perché solo gli ingenui ormai ignoravano che giocare d’azzardo con il Gambler of Fate è tranquillamente paragonabile al vendersi l’anima al diavolo.

Demyx, il Melodious Nocturne, era MOLTO ingenuo.

“Volentieri, Luxord-Niisan! Giochi anche tu, vero Axel?” chiese entusiasta all’amico, per poi sorridere imbarazzato “Però dovrai farci di nuovo credito…”

Il Flurry of Dancing Flames scrollò l’ispida chioma rossa irritato: “Ci hai già ‘spennati’ ieri, siamo ripuliti, a secco, al verde! _Got it memorized_?”

Luxord portò le dita lunghe e affusolate al pizzetto biondo nel suo tipico gesto riflessivo, il suo istinto da Sfidante del Destino non demordeva tanto facilmente; e il sorrisetto obliquo che gli spuntò sulle labbra avrebbe destato l’invidia del Gatto del Cheshire (o Stregatto) del Paese delle Meraviglie. Il genere di ghignetto astuto che, sulle labbra sottili di Luxord, prelude alla rovina del malcapitato destinatario.

“In tal caso potremmo giocare a strip-poker.”

“Vuoi spogliarli anche della dignità, Numero X?”

La voce fredda di Zexion precedette di pochi istanti l’apparizione di quest’ultimo, emerso dall’Ombra che costituiva il suo elemento.

Luxord sdrammatizzò: “È solo un gioco, Numero VI!”

“Per colui che manipola il Tempo, la vita stessa è un gioco d’azzardo.” 

Quello scuro sguardo inflessibile sotto le lunghe ciocche blu-argento era in grado di vedere anche oltre il perfetto bluff del biondo inglese. Una simile sfida non poteva che stimolare l’interesse del professionista:

“Per caso l’invitto stratega dell’Organizzazione non si sente all’altezza di una partitella tra amici?”

Zexion colse la provocazione; esibendo un’espressione indecifrabile e calcolatrice, decretò: 

“Distribuisci le carte, Gambler of Fate.”

 

Un’ora più tardi, com’era prevedibile, né Luxord né Zexion avevano perso una sola partita. Il fatto sorprendente era che Demyx ne avesse persa una sola; ridacchiando contento aveva commentato, togliendosi i guanti: “Ho imparato dai migliori!” e rivolse un timido sorriso al suo autoproclamato ‘fratellone’ e al malcelatamente compiaciuto Schemer.

Di conseguenza, quello ad essere rimasto *letteralmente* in mutande non poteva essere che Axel. E quando Luxord sentenziò “Vedo” il piromane sentì un autentico brivido gelido lungo la schiena.

“NO! Solo il mio cucciolotto puccioso Roxas può ammirarmi in tutte le mie grazie!” strillò, e in preda al panico… diede fuoco alle carte.

Alla vista della pira funebre di uno dei suoi mazzi preferiti, Luxord trattenne col suo invidiabile self-control britannico l’esplodere della venuzza pulsante sulla sua fronte. Ma anche gli insegnamenti di Oxford hanno un limite, e un istante dopo con un gesto fulmineo trasformò Axel in un DADO.

Il rossino, divenuto un corpo quadrangolare con i punti a forma di fiammella, rotolò goffamente atterrando infine sulla prima faccia… dove si trovava l’immagine della propria. La corrente continua di sanguinose imprecazioni si smorzò in un gorgoglio soffocato.

Demyx, troppo di buon carattere per il suo stesso bene, si mosse per aiutare l’amico, ma il biondo più alto lo tranquillizzò sussurrando: “Non preoccuparti, è un trucco a tempo; lo farò restare così al massimo per… qualche ora!” Dopo di che, col suo humor affilato quanto il bordo delle sue carte da battaglia, commentò:

“Guarda agli aspetti positivi della tua condizione, Numero VIII: ora qualunque discoteca vorrebbe averti come ‘ragazzo cubo’… nel senso GEOMETRICO del termine, ovviamente!”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flashfic nata durante una partita a scala quaranta (la sottoscritta è un disastro a poker… anch’io dovrei chiedere ripetizioni a Luxord, ma non vorrei che il prezzo fosse consegnare il mio cuore a Kingdom Hearts… ^^;;;;).


End file.
